


Better Than Anything

by wholehearted



Series: Vlamburn [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Firsts, Fluff and Smut, Laughter, M/M, Penetration, Porn With Very Little Plot, Praise, Soft Kisses, caresses, closeness, connection, play, x-rated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: It’s a first for Michael. Tyler guides the way.





	Better Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heather_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/gifts).



> So here’s a little something. My aim is to highlight their sex and connection. Friends to lovers, and all that jazz. I hope I hit the mark. 
> 
> For Heather_Night who is a wonderful support and an excellent beta. 😍
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️
> 
> (This a continuation of _More to Consider_ , _Glad You’re Here_ and _Fast Learner_ , all of which assume they’re not in relationships with anyone else. No disrespect meant toward the actors or their real lives. The fics are only for fun.)
> 
> find me on tumblr (same username or @malex-allthehearteyes)

Tyler is straddling Michael’s hips, looking like a fucking fantasy.

 

A week ago Michael gave his first blowjob (and many more since), now he’s slicking himself up in preparation to fuck Tyler for the first time. Michael is nervous and excited to _finally_ be inside the man above him.  

 

_Fuck, he’s gorgeous._

 

The time they’d spent earlier, opening Tyler up, had been a revelation. He’d shown Michael just how he wanted to be touched. How to loosen the tight muscles, and find that sensitive bundle of nerves.  

 

Michael shivers just thinking about it.  

 

The way Tyler moaned when Michael grazed that sweet spot over and over. It was like something straight out of a wet dream.  Tyler’s eyes closed tight, teeth biting his own lip. _Fuck!_ It had been the hottest thing Michael had ever seen.  Tyler’s reactions made Michael curious about his own body, and how it would feel to be on the receiving end. But that would wait until later.

 

Now, now Michael needs to focus.  He watches Tyler reach back to add extra lube, readying himself. Michael is shaking with anticipation.  

 

Tyler looks down at him with those soulful eyes, smiling.  

 

“Ready?” All Michael can do is nod and hold Tyler’s hips in a bruising grip.

 

Reaching for Michael’s slicked cock, Tyler lines himself up.  One hand bracing on Michael’s chest, before lowering himself down.  

 

_HOLY FUCK!_

 

Michael has been on edge since their foreplay, and just having the head of his cock inside Tyler makes him feel close to coming.  Michael grits his teeth in a bid for control, watching as his length disappears inside Tyler’s body. The feel, the fucking sensation! It’s incredible.

 

Tyler’s control! Going so slow, easing his weight down until he’s fully seated in Michael's lap.  

 

They both moan. He can see sweat already sheened on Tyler’s tanned skin and he wants to lick it off.  Tyler’s eyes are locked with his, when his free hand to wraps around one of Michael’s wrists.

 

Michael has no warning when Tyler starts to move.  

 

_OH MY GOD!_

 

“Tyler! _Fuck_!”

 

Tyler squeezes the hand holding Michael’s wrist, as he presses the fingers of the other hand into Michael’s chest. It stings, fingernails digging in, pulling at the hair there. The pleasure/pain makes Michael’s body flush even hotter. _It’s so good._

 

Tyler rocks his hips, back and forth, settling in deeper. The tight, wet heat feels like a fist squeezing Michael’s cock.  It’s good, _so fucking good_ , and Michael isn’t sure he’s going to last.  

 

Tyler leans down, hips still writhing, and takes Michael’s lips in a searing kiss. Mouths locked, tongues tangling, breaths mingling.  Teeth biting and teasing. The new position shifts their angle, bringing more pleasure. The way Tyler’s weight pins Michael down, controlling their play, is too good to be true.  

 

Tyler reads his body, his needs, like a fluent expert.  He brings out sides of Michael he didn’t know existed, and he’s always ready for more. Michael honestly couldn't be happier.

 

“Hold on for me, baby,” Tyler murmurs against Michael's lips.

 

“Yes! Anything!” he grunts back.

 

Tyler sits up, using strong muscles to lift his hips, only to slide back down in a tortuous glide. He does it again and again, over and over.  _Jesus!_  Michael bends his knees, feet pressing down on the mattress.  He wants to thrust, but he knows he has to wait for Tyler’s permission. Michael is close to coming apart, but he won’t, he’ll wait for the words to release him. Knowing and trusting Tyler to guide their pleasure.

 

Michael focuses on the filthy sounds coming from Tyler’s mouth, as he begins to pick up the pace.  

 

“Fuck! Michael! You feel so fucking good.” Tyler’s eyes are closed, head tipped back, baring his neck.  

 

“Yes.”

 

“ _Fuck!_ You fill me up. You’re so big.”

 

“Tyler!”

 

“So perfect.  Perfect for me.”

 

“Tyler! Please! I’m so close”

 

Tyler’s eyes open, locking with Michael’s.

 

“Wait for me, baby.” His voice strong and powerful.  Michael is helpless not to obey.

 

“Trying!”

 

Tyler somehow whips his hips faster, harder, his gaze never wavering.

 

“Touch me. _Now_.” Tyler commands, tone clipped and clear.  

 

Michael’s hand flies to Tyler’s cock, fisting it tight, stroking him in long, firm passes.  Tyler’s hand is still wrapped around Michael’s wrist, squeezing, and guiding the pumping. Tyler leans forward, using his straightened arm for leverage, as he fucks himself harder.  The entire time his eyes hold Michael’s.

 

_Oh my god. He feels so goddamned good._

 

“Harder.”

 

Michael somehow follows orders, as Tyler’s cock throbs in his palm. Michael feels Tyler’s body shudder, right before he lets loose a string of curses, moaning Michael’s name as he comes.  

 

Michael can feel Tyler’s hot cum splashing onto his chest, marking him, branding him.  Tyler’s body clenching down on his cock is like a vise, muscles squeezing him. The moans of pleasure...driving Michael mad with wanting.

 

“ _Please_! Tyler… I can’t… Too good...”

 

“Come for me, baby.”

 

Michael grabs Tyler’s hips, fucking up into the scorching heat.  He plunges in hard and deep. Moving fast, frenzied, nearly out of control.   Their wet skin making slapping noises, as Tyler matches him thrust for thrust.

 

Tyler leans down crushing their mouths together, groaning words of praise and encouragement between wet kisses.

 

“Michael...you’re so fucking good...you fuck me just right...I love having you deep inside...made me come so hard.” Tyler emphasizes the last words with a harsh bite to Michael’s lip.  

 

That’s it! That’s all he can take, the last shred of his control slipping away.  Michael bucks with every ounce of strength left in him, clutching Tyler tight, nearly growling, as his body tenses to come.  

 

Michael roars Tyler’s name, his orgasm firing through him, burning him up from the inside out. Pinpricks of pleasure/pain stinging his skin, he comes harder than he ever has. Pure ecstasy suffuses him, fills him, as he releases fully into Tyler’s heat.  Starbursts of light dancing at the edge of his vision, making him feel disoriented and transcendent.

 

Michael is shivering, shaking, tremors rolling through his body.  He’s twitching with aftershocks for long moments. Heaving, struggling for air, he holds Tyler ever closer.  Seeking more of that warm sticky skin.

 

Michael’s breaths are labored, heart pounding, as he closes his eyes and buries his head in the crook of Tyler’s neck.  

 

Tyler holds him through all of it, through to the end. Michael feels a deep sense of connection.  It’s intense, powerful, astounding. He can’t believe what’s just happened. He doesn’t know what to do, so he just clings to Tyler, letting his weight ground and center him.  He listens closely, matching his own breaths to Tyler’s. Allowing Tyler’s strength to calm and soothe him.

 

Too soon, Tyler pulls back, looking at Michael with a soft gaze.

 

“How ya doin?” he asks, moving one hand to wipe the tears forming at the corners of Michael’s eyes.

 

Michael just stares at him, overwhelmed by the moment and the beautiful man in front of him.  Tyler is patient, as he caresses Michael’s face, occasionally, brushing away the wetness with his fingertips or the pad of his thumb.  

 

“I-I...it was better than anything I’ve ever known,” Michael murmurs. He feels raw and exposed, but also safe.

 

“Me too,” Tyler whispers. Michael’s breath catches at Tyler’s admission.  He realizes he was scared that the feelings were only one sided, that the intensity and connection were imagined.  

 

They stay like that for long moments.  Just looking at one another, Tyler continuing to caress and kiss Michael’s face.  Michael running his palms up and over the smooth skin of Tyler’s back and sides.

 

“Let’s clean up before we’re glued together permanently.”  Tyler gives a quick wink.

 

“There’s cum mingled in our chest hair, it’s gonna be a bitch when we pull apart.”

 

“Ya going soft on me, Vlamis? Can’t handle a little sting?”  Tyler laughs.

 

“You know I can.” He kisses Tyler soft and sweet. “It’s just, I don’t wanna.”  Tyler laughs at Michael’s pouty smile.

 

“Come on. Let’s get up and take a shower. I’ll wash your hair.”

 

“Damn you, Blackburn! You know that’s my weakness!” Tyler laughs even harder.

 

“I know. Now come on, I’ve got hair to wash and you’ve got dinner to cook.”

 

“What? You’re gonna make _me_ cook after you render me boneless?” Michael scoffs.

 

“Earn your keep,” Tyler laughs, as Michael rolls them so he’s on top.

 

“Make me.”

 

Tyler laughs again, holding Michael tight. They kiss and cuddle until Tyler’s stomach grumbles in protest.

 

“Okay, Blackburn, let's get you fed,” Michael sighs, “This is gonna hurt,” as he goes about getting them unstuck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. ❤️


End file.
